In recent years, telephony applications and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) have found applications in numerous settings. Such technology has enabled clients to establish communication to outside devices such as phones or applications. However, the nature of most network configurations prevents easy incoming messages. Clients behind network address translation (NAT) routers have long been hindered by a lack of end-to-end connectivity that makes incoming communications challenging. Varying network, router, and firewall configurations can complicate this issue. These structural inadequacies seriously limit the scope and applicability of Internet-based telephony. Thus, there is a need in the telephony field to create a new and useful system and method for connecting a call to a client. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.